The Hangover
by reid-garwins-girl
Summary: The Boys take Tyler to a party that ends in a tattoo with a girls name that he's never heard of. Now they need to find this mystery girl, but what happens when she comes from a whole different world that Tyler isn't sure he can handle. Tyler/OC


Okay so I got this Idea from listening to the song I Love College by Asher Roth and I Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas and by watching The Hangover lol. It was originally thought of for Reid but everyone would expect this to happen to him so I changed it up :) Read and Review please!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing in this story besides my Character, Kristin.

"Baby Boy!" The loud voice bellowed in his ears. He squeezed his eyes together tightly and put the pillow over his head to muffle the sound. The pillow was yanked off his head.

"What do you want Reid? My head is killing me man." Tyler groaned opening his eyes slowly.

"Aw it's baby boys' first hangover. I'm so proud." Reid cooed, Tyler heard the laughter of his other brothers, Pogue and Caleb. He sighed knowing that they wouldn't leave him alone unless he was bright eyed, bushy tailed and ready to go to somewhere. With that thought, he slowly lifted the covers off of his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He shivered and glared at his brothers as he stood up to turn the fan off. He felt a sting on his shoulder but ignored it. It was probably just a bug bite.

"Ty, uh, who's Kristin?" Pogue asked examining Tyler's back.

"I don't know." He replied, slipping a muscle shirt on and turning to face them. A look of confusion washed over his face when he saw the other guys, their eyes particularly wide and mouths slightly opened, staring at him. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well you must know her well enough to have her name tattooed on your back." Caleb said crossing his arms tightly across his chest, his lips twisted upward into an amused smile. Tyler's eyes widened. He ran his fingers across the spot on his shoulder blade and sure enough, there was the shape of a heart swollen on his back.

"What the hell you guys?" He yelled. "How could you guys let this happen? Where the hell _were_ you when this happened?" His face was red with anger. He was so mad, but he couldn't help but think for a second, he didn't even know a Kristin. Maybe he should have been mad at her too...Whoever she was...

"Well, we were pretty hammered too, and...we kind of lost you. Of course Cay was the only one who had some sense and went looking for you." Reid looked back at Caleb.

"I found you here tucked in and fast asleep Ty, You looked just fine so I went to go pick these two back up from the party and I dropped Reid off." Caleb finished where Reid left off. They all tensed as Tyler stayed silent. His hands balled up into fists at his sides.

"So let me get this straight," He started slowly, "You guys took me to a party," They all nodded, "You lost me," They nodded guiltily, "And then found me here how many hours later?" He crossed his arms.

"Four..." Caleb admitted. Tyler looked like he was about ready to kill them. He felt his eyes change into black and the Power coursing through his body.

"Ty don't, not here man." Pogue stood up cautiously. The others copied his actions. To their surprise, Tyler began to laugh. Reid looked at Caleb with a confused look on his face. Caleb returned the expression with a shrug.

"How am I not supposed to be mad when you guys lost me? I have a tattoo for Christ Sake! I'm not even sure if I know a Kristin!" He yelled. He resisted the urge to use and his eyes returned to their same piercing blue.

"But you guys are going to help me find her." He said with a mischievous smile.

"How are we gonna do that, she could be anyone anywhere!" Caleb shook his head in disbelief. How did Tyler actually expect them to find Kristin?

"It can't be that hard. And plus," He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, "You guys owe me." He walked out of the dorm room and shut the door with a slam.

* * *

"Mommy" The tiny voice rang in her ear. She squinted as she opened her eyes to see the twins, Conner and Abigale. "Mommy wake up." Abigale shook her as hard she could with her small hands.

"Hey guys." Kristin George sat up groggily in her bed. She felt a sharp sting in her leg as Tucker poked her ankle. "Ow Conner, did I clip your nails yet?" She asked pulling her ankle from the little boy.

"Yes, but why did you write on you ankle?" He asked going for it again. She twisted her ankle slightly to the side. Her eyes widened. "Well?" The twins said in sync. They both had their arms crossed an the same eyebrows raised. They were the most identical fraternal twins she had ever seen.

"I don't know. But don't ever do it, you'll get ink poisoning." She said tapping Tucker's nose with her pointer finger. She stood up and stretched. "Go get some clothes so grandma doesn't have coronary." She smiled as they ran off into their room. Abbie stopped and turned around "Whats a corminary?"She asked tilting her head to the side. "I'll tell you later." The smile stayed content on her face. Abbie shrugged and ran off after her brother. They were truly her blessing. Even though she mean to get pregnant with them, she still loved them with all of her heart.

When she was sure they were out of the room she sat down on her bed and examined the tattoo. Did she even know a Ty? She ran her fingers lightly over the heart with the unknown name mother was going to kill her. She was 18 years old though, she could pretty much do what she wanted. Last night was her last of partying for a while though. She had gotten accepted to Spenser Academy and today was her first day. She didn't want to do anything to mess it up. She actually wasn't even sure what happened. Her friend Tori from Spenser had taken her to a party

"Kristin Adele George! Are you ready yet?" She heard her mother yelling. She cringed not only because her mother was one of the scariest people on the planet when they were on a schedule, but she had a horrible hangover and she had to hide it as well.

"Yeah mom, I'm getting Abbie and Tucker dressed."She yelled back as the two came running in her room. She dressed them quickly and sent them down the stairs. She put her uniform on just as fast, surprisingly putting everything on the right way and ran down the stairs as well.

"Come on, come on." She rushed them out the door. Abbie turned around. "Jeez grandma, don't have a corminary." She put her fists on her hips. Kris bit her lip as Abbie smiled up brightly at her and ran towards the car.

"A corminary?" Her mom questioned. Kris smiled guiltily and walked out to the car. Her mother followed and they made their way to Spenser Academy.

* * *

Don't forget to review and tell me if you guys like it and think I show continue!


End file.
